hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
United Defensive Reformation Service (Manufacturer)
The United Defensive Reformation Service is starting a Racing Group was Based from the PMC Group becomes a personal Manufacturer was made by Hyperion-Blue-GT as a Fan-Made Brand. Information U.D.R.S was a PMC Group that Hyperion-Blue-GT Could use as a Brand For his Ideas for Gran Turismo Sport, He can Support Gran Turismo With using a livery Editor to create some Cars and Race Cars will represent the Fraction to gain Some Attention to support the Fraction. List of Vehicles Made By Hyperion-Blue-GT Gr.X * Dallara SF19 Super Formula / U.D.R.S '19 * Gran Turismo Racing Kart 125 Shifter U.D.R.S * Gran Turismo Red Bull X2019 Competition U.D.R.S * Honda 2&4 Racing Project Custom by U.D.R.S * Subaru U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT BRZ Drift Car '17 Gr.1 * Audi R18 U.D.R.S Racing '11 (Coming Soon) * Toyota TS050 Hybrid U.D.R.S iNSport Tech Racing '19 Gr.2 * Nissan U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT GT-R Race Car '16 Gr.3 * Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 No.15 Hyperion-Blue-GT Race car '15 * Ford GT LM Spec II U.D.R.S Race Car * GT By Citroen Gr.3 U.D.R.S Race Car '08 * Hyundai Genesis Horizun Gr.3 * Jaguar F-Type Lexia '15 * Mclaren F1 GTR LM U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT * Porsche 911 RSR U.D.R.S Racing Team '17 * Volkswagen Beetle Carden '17 U.D.R.S Countries * Aston Martin V12 Vantage GT3 U.D.R.S United Kingdom Racing Team '15 * Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 U.D.R.S Italian Racing Team '14 * Dodge Viper GT3-R American Racing Team '15 * Renault Sport R.S. 0.1 GT3 U.D.R.S France Racing Team '16 * Volkswagen Beetle Gr.3 U.D.R.S Germany Racing Team '17 * Toyota Supra Racing Concept U.D.R.S Japan Racing Team '18 Gr.4 * Bugatti Veyron U.D.R.S Gr.4 '13 * Chevrolet Corvette C7 U.D.R.S iNSport Tech Gr.4 * Ferrari 458 Italia Tasha Gr.4 * Jaguar F-Type Lexia '14 * Porsche Cayman GT4 Hyperion-Blue-GT '16 * Subaru WRX Cerulean Gr.4 '14 * Volkswagen Scirocco Carden Gr.4 Gr.B * Ford Focus Gr.B Rally Car Breezy * Subaru WRX Gr.B Rally Car U.D.R.S Rally Racing Group N Series * Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat U.D.R.S '15 * Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Hyperion-Blue-GT '11 * Honda Civic Type R (EK) U.D.R.S Midnight Motorsports '98 * Honda S2000 U.D.R.S JDM '99 * KTM X-Bow R U.D.R.S Racing Sport '12 * Mazda Roadster U.D.R.S Racing Touring Car * Porsche 911 GT3 RS U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT '16 * Renault Sport Clio V6 24V U.D.R.S Cup Car '00 * Suzuki Swift Sport U.D.R.S '07 * Toyota GR Supra RZ U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT '19 Gallery Jaguar F-Type Gr.3 Lexia's Livery Racing @ Brands Hatch.jpg Jaguar F-Type Gr.3 Lexia's Livery in GTSport.jpg Subaru U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT BRZ Drifting.jpg Subaru U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT BRZ Drift Car @ Fuji Speedway Main Entrance.jpg Hyperion-Blue-GT's Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 LM Race Car @ Le Mans.jpg Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 Racing.jpg Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 Front.jpg Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 - Hyperion-Blue-GT's Livery.jpg Toyota GR Supra RZ U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT (6).jpg Toyota GR Supra RZ U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT (5).jpg Toyota GR Supra RZ U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT (4).jpg Toyota GR Supra RZ U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT (3).jpg Toyota GR Supra RZ U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT (2).jpg Toyota GR Supra RZ U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT (1).jpg Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat U.D.R.S '17.jpg Ford GT LM Spec II U.D.R.S Racing Team.jpg Chevrolet Camaro SS U.D.R.S Variant '16.jpg Honda Civic Type R Midnight Motorsports (EK) '98.jpg Porsche 911 RSR U.D.R.S '19.jpg McLaren P1 GTR U.D.R.S iNSport Tech.jpg Honda S2000 U.D.R.S Hyperion-Blue-GT.jpg Renault Sport Clio V6 24V U.D.R.S Cup Car.jpg KTM X-Bow R U.D.R.S.jpg Subaru WRX U.D.R.S Rally Team Gr.B.jpg Mazda Roadster Touring Car U.D.R.S Racing Team.jpg Category:Manufacturer Category:Heroic Category:Fractions